


Drive

by ellia



Category: Being Human
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herrick's always been driven by his instincts, but somehow he has to learn to control them. (pilot canon and characterisation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> &gt;

** New Life **

   
   


For five long centuries Herrick has been a creature of instinct. From the first night, when he was re-born into a strange new world, he's let the vampire in him rule. Humans are nothing more than prey to him now, weak and insubstantial, unworthy of his attention.

   
   


His Maker had told him, back when they'd still travelled together; that one day he'd see someone and want more. He'd said that vampires, like all other creatures, feel the drive to reproduce, to create life. He scoffs at the idea, until the night he meets Mitchell, and everything changes for them both.

   
   


** Life Lessons **

   
   


His boy becomes a magnificent monster, revelling in his new nature in a way that makes Herrick proud of his choice. He loves indulging Mitchell, loves giving him all the luxuries he'd never had in life. His one mistake is teaching his pretty boy to read.

   
   


Mitchell's drive for knowledge begins to consume him; soon there are books on every subject filling their rooms. When he is done reading he begins to think, about the world, about the people in it. He stops looking at them as prey, and one terrible night he walks away, leaving Herrick lost and alone.

   
   


** Tamed Life **

   
   


It's almost too much for him to take, watching Mitchell with that damned wolf. The two of them holding hands and exchanging kisses, walking amongst the humans like they belong. Herrick's instincts are screaming at him to reclaim what's his. To rip that animal away from his love, and put his world to rights.

   
   


But Mitchell loves George, he can see that clearly. If he gives in to that drive to kill and maim, Mitchell will be lost to him. He has time, werewolves don't live forever, and once the mutt dies, Mitchell will need him, he's sure of it.

   
   



End file.
